Talk:Jonathan Price
Untitled Possibly Jonathan Price? SAS, young circa; 1960ish, a prodigy, etc. Anyone here with me? JCEHunter 01:31, November 18, 2010 (UTC) "since 1978 is 33 years before Modern Warfare. To serve in the SAS, you must have spent 3 years in the regular British army. Joining the British army is allowed at 17, meaning Price (if indeed it is Price) would be 53 or older at the time of Call Of Duty 4 and 58 at the time of Modern Warfare 2. although with the Call of Duty games having always cut through the technicalities (General Shepard) this would all mean simple fan service to anyone who notices (Price also belonging to infinity Ward would mean Treyarch would not be allowed to put in the full name without special permission.) " (taken from Redemption article) Remember, the events of Modern Warfare 2 take place in 2016. I understand Black Ops takes liberties with history, but I don't believe Infinity Ward would have a man nearing his 60s in an action movie type game. Repdetect117 22:58, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Uh, ever watched "The Rock"? Sean Connery, who was close to that age, starred in it. Nothing stopping IW/Treyarch from doing it. He was forced back into service in MW2, as he the person who Makarov had a hate for above anyone, it wouldn't matter if he was 60, if he could carry a gun, he was useful to Shepherd. Perhaps he's Soap? Remember, it says that he's inordinately young. 03:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC)CODFan 03:33, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Modern Warfare series don'have any temporal references. I know that you say 2016 because you use the flashback "one shot one kill" (and chernobil disaster) from COD4, but remains intention not to give in MW some temporal reference. The MW story yes, is in the next future, but it's not revealed on purpose. I don't think its Soap because the blacked out last name wouldn't fit 'Mactavish' Killoren13 08:24, November 29, 2010 (UTC) Soap was probably not alive at this point, let alone in the SAS. He'd be 50 and just joining the SAS 01:10, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Possibly Macmillan? Maybe Jonathan is Macmillan Fizzywizzy 12:29, December 5, 2010 (UTC) He actually seems more likely to me than Price, since he's about the right age (presumably he was a bit under 40 in All Ghillied Up, since he decided to retire after whatever leg injury he suffered), skill set (he took down a helicopter with an M21 (and, lest we forget, "Oi, Suzy!"). His first name hasn't been confirmed, either. The primary problem with this, though, is that his last name is 9 letters long, and Jonathan's appears to be 5. Mac was 33 during AGU. He was born in 1960, and would be about 18 during the time that OpC takes place. So it couldn't be him if he had to spend 3 years before jumping into the SAS. The age was revealed in MW3, his dossier says that he is fifty three during MW3, and therefore, 33 during AGU. defenily not captin price as you have to be 17 to serve in the armed forces which would make him born in 1961( also it would mean he has served 33 years and is only a captin) guys... This John dude is not Soap, Price, Macmillan, Gaz, Ghost, or blah blah blah. Remember, this is a TREYARCH game, not IW. Plus, it's just absurd to possibly have such a link between everything. 02:35, January 5, 2011 (UTC) No, but it may be a hat-tip to him, as you could still be an SAS operative at the age of 56, provided that you were an asset to the service. He technically was not in the SAS in Modern Warfare 2, he was in an American Task Force, which is most likely Void to the age rules just so long as he is capable, and they needed him to deal with Makarov. And There was a Cpt. Price who looked similar to the current Price in one of the older games. Alpha-125 23:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) No, it may not be a hat-tip, as THIS IS TREYARCH, NOT INFINITY WARD! Stop with the unnecessary speculation if it has been proven wrong. That's just absurd. Sorry if this sounds mean, but I mean it in good faith. Also, please remember to sign your posts using four ~'s , and if you wish, join the wiki. Major Blackout 02:26, January 17, 2011 (UTC) As a matter of fact, Price has appeared in MULTIPLE games, of which IS a hat-tip (specifically, the MW Price we know was a remade character named Cpt. Price from a WWII Call of duty, bearing similar appearances. As was stated by the player population, Cpt. John Price is "The Chuck Norris of the Call of Duty series". This is a hat tip, and the trivia on the WWII price has NOT been removed, more popular or no, they still follow the same rules, hence, if one stays, they all stay. Alpha-125 23:00, January 29, 2011 (UTC) : Maybe because both of the WW2 CoDs and the MW series are from IW? CoD 3 is from Treyarch, Price doesn't appear in that one. Your argument is invalid.-''Diegox223'' ''Talk'' 02:04, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Per Blackout. And how is Price the "Chuck Norris of CoD"? That makes no sense. CoaZTalk 19:53, April 23, 2011 (UTC) There is a history of Treyarch-IW references. First of all, in Blackout and Game Over!, a Pvt. Dimitri Petrenko can appear, and in Wolverines! Sgt. Foley makes references to a "Nova Gas Station". Treyarch more than likely got those from IW, and the radio coordinates broadcast in Shi No Numa were featured in Call of Duty: Roads to Victory (Which admittedly wasn't developed by IW). 02:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) I agree with and Major Blackout -- he is not Price, he is an SAS person called Johnathan. Price is not old enough to be featured in a mission taking place in '79 AND in 2017 Doublekill10 (talk) 13:55, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello guys! Hello guys, I'm French, and in the French version of Black Ops, the name of Price appears. I think it is either a mistranslation or a ref to IW, then at least I hope so. Here is the excerpt: "Le SAS a désigné comme chef d'opération un certain Jonathan *****. Bien qu'excessivement jeune pour ce rôle, le MI6 comme le SAS nous on assuré que Price est un véritable prodige et qu'il remplira cette mission sans faillir. Je demande la permission d'accompagner ***** et ses hommes en Afrique du Sud pour veiller à ce que les agents Mason, Hudson et Weaver soient mis définitivement hors d'état de nuire." Now that is certainly something to write home about. If it is legit, then it's definitely very big news. If it's the French translators taking liberties/completely dropping the ball, then it's really annoying. Well, IW put a picture of Kravtchenko in MW3... maybe for CoD9 IW and Trayarch will work together in making the story of the young Price? It would be quite interesting, altough improbable. RC95 00:16, December 30, 2011 (UTC) Translated. "The SAS has appointed as chief operating Jonathan a *****. Although young for this role as unreasonable, MI6 as SAS we are assured that Price was a prodigy and he will fulfill this mission without fail. I ask permission to accompany his men ***** and South Africa to ensure that agents Mason, Hudson and Weaver be rendered permanently incapable of harming"If you work it out,Tell me what you find. 18:50, January 11, 2012 (UTC) if this true then i'll rent the next COD Undo edits Concerning Captain Price being the same Johnathan of Black Ops. There are certain things that go for, and against this possibility. Going for Jonathan being Price: 1. They have the same names. 2. The Blacked out space on the record is five letters long, exactly like Price. 3. Price is either premature grey, or old. Even without his age not being told, he could still be Jonathan. 4. Price seems to have a large amount of military wisdom, which considering he was active as of 1996 (When Hudson, Weaver, and Mason would be 64, 60, and 63, respectively), could explain why. 5. Price is in the SAS, and so is Jonathan. 6. Price is the grandson of the WW2 era Price, and because the WW2 era games are tied in with the MW series due to this, Jonathan being Price is plausible. 7. Where did Price get Kravchenko's photo? It's the Project Nova events that are held in this photo, which probably means that he somehow got the photo. Presumably Reznov gave it to Mason, and in 1978, Mason presumably lost it, and Price found it. Or Mason was jumped by Price, and in the ensuing battle, the photo was lost and recovered by Price as a "Momento" of the operation. 8. Both troopers are in the SAS, and have some connection with MI-6. Going against Price: 1. The Youth of this Jonathan might contradict Price's age. I.E. He's a grey haired guy, presumably, Price was at least 21 when this op was pulled off, and therefore, he'd be seventy somthing by MW's events. 70 year old guys normally don't go about fighting people, but then again, Woods is still fighting in 1986. 2. Jonathan and Johnathan. Notice the spelling difference? 3. Price fighting Mason/Hudson/Weaver would be highly unpopular within the COD community. It would be "Our big awesome Price killed/killed Hudson/Weaver. I have to go. Price is in black ops 2 I've read leaked information, he's in the 1986 part of the campaing as well as the 2025 part. No mention of mac millan though sadly. ^What?! Well, now, I'm getting this game. If it's true...